poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Midway Arcade World/Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs join the group
This is how the Heroes get into the Midway Arcade World, and meet the Old Allies, the Alpha Gang in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Homer: Ok, Tino. Let's go to Another World and get the next Foundation Element! Tino: Ok, Homer. They jumped through the Portal. Max Taylor: '''My Dinosaur would love this Ride! '''Rex Owen: '''This better be a soft landing here? '''Zoe Drake: I hope this Dimension will be good! Max Taylor: '''I need to take a Vacation for this. '''Rex Owen: '''I think I'm feeling happy for this Vortex. '''Zoe Drake: Paris. Hold on to me! Then in Space, the heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf appeared. Gandalf: What is this place? Batman: I don't know. Ash Ketchum: Wherever we are? I think we're in Space. Littlefoot: I think so. Petrie: Me think so, too. Look at the little lights. Emmet: '''Those aren't lights, Petrie. Those are... Spaceship? '''Tino: Those are stars, Emmet. Not a spaceship. Emmet: '''Really? How do you explain those two up there? They look up. '''Tino: Whoa. Littlefoot: What is that? Ash Ketchum: Aliens Then White blocks is heading to our heroes Wyldstyle: '''DUCK! Gandalf uses his staff to make a forcefield to protect Our Heroes when the White blocks stopped falling '''Wyldstyle: It doesn't make any sense. It's almost like... like we're in a video game? Bart Simpson: '''Whoa! Really? '''Owen Grady: Wow! X-PO was right! Video Games has Dimension's too. Gus: Wow! I always wanted to be in a game. I'm better then an old lady. Dora-Rinho: That's cool!(picks up a white block) This is very nice. Sneech: This is awesome. That explains the line in a zig-zag. Robotboy: So what shall we do? Godou: I guess we have to the creatures from the ships first. Sunset Shimmer: Looks like that spaceship is defending this place, Godou. Batman: That is the single most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Tommy: '''Have you play a Game before? '''Batman: No, Tommy. Sunset haven't played a game either. Sunset Shimmer: '''He's right. '''Lola: Me either. Robotgirl: What is game? Wyldstyle: I'll tell you what I do know, though - That's the Foundation Element! They saw a Gold token and it was taken from an alien Worriz: I can't believe my eyes! It's a Foundation Element really? Laval: '''I think so, Worriz. '''Cragger: '''And that Flying Vehicles is took it! '''Batman: '''So how do we get it? '''Wyldstyle: '''Well, if this is a Video Game... Then we play. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Wyldstyle. I'll get the Foundation Element like I took Twilight's crown. Tino: Good luck. Noby: You and Batman need it, Sunset. Big G: '''Yeah, you deserve it. '''Sue: Let's play! Doraemon: We'll save the spacemen. Ace Goody: '''Look like we should use the Sonic Screwdriver. '''Pippo: Good idea. Dora-Nichov: That can work. Riruru: Let's us do this. Origami: Right. Dan Kuso: The first chance Batman gets to Baterang the UFO, he's taking the Foundation Element. Runo: Right, Dan. Julie: '''Let's get the Foundation Element. '''Marucho: '''And we have to get it from the UFO. '''Alice: I hope we don't bump into an old lady. ??????: Did someone call me an old lady!? Rex Owen: '''Ursula? '''Tino: Hi, Ursula. (hugs her) Nice to see you again. Ursula: Yes, Tino. And I got friends with me. Carver: '''Zander, Ed. Is that you? '''Zander: '''That's us. '''Ed: I miss you, Sunset. I didn't know this world is like a video game. Lisa: Well, Ed. This is like a video game. Homer: '''This is Crazy. Video games are so Fake. And how can you died if you still be okay? '''Tino: '''Like the one that you fall of the Cliff? '''Homer: '''Huh? He fell of the Cliff and then he revived back to Life '''Homer: Ok. Fine, we're in a Video Game. Marge: '''Now can I ask a Question. If we're in a Video Game, when did we pick a Quarter? '''Petrie: This gold disc is the Foundation Element, Marge. Marge: Thanks for telling me, Petrie. Laval: '''Never heard of Videogame. '''Eris: Me nether. Razar: I have no idea. Rogon: Me too. Bladvic: No clue. Tish: '''We need to save those Astronauts. '''Lor: '''Okay. '''Jake: Yo-ho, let's go save the spacemen! Izzy: And get the Foundation Element. Skully: Crackers. Let's play this thing! Cubby: So. Ursula. How did you and your friends end up in this world? Marina: (whispers to Jake) Ursula looks ugly if you ask me. Ursula: What!? You'd called me ugly!? Sunset Shimmer: She meant to say that you're pretty. Stormy: Yes, Sunset. What you said what my sister meant to say. That's what she meant.... to say. Ash Ketchum: '''You look Pretty. '''Wyldstyle: You look beautiful, Ursula. Ursula: Thanks. Who are you? Wyldstyle: I'm Wyldstyle. And I'm not a DJ. Ursula: Nice to meet you, brat! Wyldstyle: What?! Why I oughtta-! Tino: Okay! Calm down you two! Ursula and Wyldstyle: Why would we?! Bad Cop: The Dazzlings might feed off the magic in you two. Wang Dora: '''Just like me and Matadora. '''El-Matadora: These girls are also known as the Sirens. Rex Owen: They try to put Tino under their spell. Max Taylor: They wear Pendant's to feed off the negative energy. Zoey: '''So stop fighting! '''Both: '''Fine! '''Tino: Good. We don't want the same thing happen like the Rainbooms did. Dora Med: 'Now let's save all the Astronaunts. They are going to save the Astronaut's and heard a Music '''Dora-Rinho: '''What's that noise? They saw Gus listening to his Music '''Gus: '(Singing) Am I blanchin, Girl we blanchin, I live up in a Mansion. Am I blanchin, Girl we blanchin, I live up in a Mansion. '''Sunset: '''Ugh! I hate that Song! And I can't get it out of my Head. '''Tino: Mine too! This songs is so Annoying! Gus: '''You mean Straight Blanchin from Lil Big Dawg? It's the Catchiest Song of the Summer. '''Tino: '''What is "Blanchin"? Rappers can't just make up words! '''Gus: But the G-Man thinks it is, Tino. And Rappers are visionaries, Sunset. If they told me to eat my own Socks, I would do it. Emmet: That song is a bit like Everything is Awesome. But "Straight Blanchin" is Terrible. Worriz: '''I hate that Song too. '''Batman: My Theme Song is better. Tommy: I liked those songs better then this, Gus. Bad Cop: I like Emmet and Dora Kid's Song's better. Wyldstyle: 'Me too. I hate Straight Blanchin. '''Tish: '''Look, can we save those Astronauts? '''Emmet: '''Okay, Let's go save them. '''Astronaut: '(HELP!) '''Doraemon: '''What are they saying? '''Batman: I think it's a cry for help, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''We need to get him out. '''Tino: Maybe I can use Magic on that Alien. Dora Kid: 'Or we should use the Elemental Keystone. '''Tino: '''Okay. He activates the Keystone '''Tino: '''Here goes Nothing. He summons a rock hand and flick the alien away '''Astronaut: '(Thank You!) '''Batman: '''I don't understand your language... But... You're welcome? '''Carver: '''We have to save more Astronauts. '''Tino: '''Got it. They found an Astronaut stuck Inside. '''Astronaut: (Please help me!) Doraemon: '(He tried to open the Door) It's locked. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''We should use the Scale Keystone. '''Doraemon: '''Okay, Sunset, here I go. He use the Scale Keystone and then saved the Astronaut. '''Astronaut: '(Thank You!) '''Doraemon: '''You're welcome... I guess? '''Tish: '''There are 3 more Astronaut to be save. '''Godou: Right, let's do this. Max Taylor: To the rescue! They saw an Astronaut trapped underneath Astronaut: (HELP ME!) Lulli: It's Locate Keystone time! Roboko: Ok, Lulli. Let's do it! They are using the Locate Keystone and then a DeLorean has comes out Doctor Emmet Brown: Great Scott!! Worriz: '''Watch where your driving! '''Astronaut: (Thank You.) Emmet: '''Guys. That astronaut is looks alot like Benny. '''Bad Cop: We'll recruit Benny when we get to our world, Masterbuilder. Emmet: '''I know. They saw an Astronaut inside with a Alien '''Astronaut: (Rescue me!) Tino: '''We have to save him from that Alien. '''Gandalf: Maybe you can do it, Tino. You're a wizard. Tino: '''I'm not a Wizard. You should do it. '''Gandalf: You got magic from that key like weapon you're holding. Tino: '''I know, I ran out of Magic. '''Gandalf: Very well. He uses his magic and smash an alien to a wall Astronaut: (Thank You.) Wyldstyle: '''Great job... We're almost done. '''Tohka: '''Only one more left. '''Reine: '''But where is he? '''Yoshino: '''He's fine. He's over there. '''Astronaut: (I need help!) And then fire surrounds the spaceman Yoshinon: '''Maybe not. '''Tino: I'll put the fire out! He use the Elemental Keystone and he put out all the Fire Astronaut: (Thank You.) Gandalf: You're safe now, imperiled citizen. Mana: '''We saved all the Astronauts. Hooray! '''Batman: That's one step closer from getting out of this place. I'm done playing. Batman throws his Baterang at the UFO Wyldstyle: '''Uh-oh. '''Owen Grady: Looks like it's angry. Emmet: Way to go, Batman. Then, the alien blast them, but Gandalf made a barrier for their protection. But he can't keep up for much longer. Gandalf: I can't... keep this... up! Tino: '''Who's gonna save us!? '''Sunset Shimmer: I don't know! Tommy: There's got to be someone! Emmet: I hope it will be the Rainbooms or Midnight Sparkle or someone! Then a ship saves the group by blasting at the UFO and it explodes. Carver: Thank you stranger! Batman: Game over. Emmet: I'll pick up the coin and be on our way. And then the Thief showed up Gandalf: Who's that? The Thief has picked up the Coin. Thief: Hahahaha! Wyldstyle: Hey! Tino: '''Come back here with that! They went after him and they end up in a maze as they saw the Thief. '''Gandalf: You there, stop! Thief! Razar: Yeah! Like he said! That Token is belongs to me- I mean... Belongs to us. Thief: Hehehehe! You can't catch me! Dora Kid: '''You are Under Arrest, Thief! '''Bad Cop: '''Freeze, Turkeys! '''Tino: All we want is the Foundation Element! Gautlet Announcer: Friends can join in any time! Batman: You want to bet? Tino: This is nice. Gautlet Announcer: Welcome! Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, at least it's not gonna be worst. And they a Song it was "Straight Blanchin" Gus is playing the Music, much to Sunset, Tino, Worriz, Batman, Emmet, Owen, Bad Cop, Dora Kid and Tommy annoyance '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Ugh! Gus! '''Tino: '''Again with that Song! '''Worriz: Tommy: Emmet: Batman: Owen Grady: Dora Kid: '''Bad Cop: '''That's it! Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts